Today's semiconductor packages need to give outstanding performance with reduced cost. Redistribution of the device pads allows the housing of a smaller die within the package, which significantly reduces the product cost. Designs must continue to push the boundaries of performance and lever more efficient manufacturing methods to achieve cost reductions.
A conventional generation of packages has evolved to a level where the package no longer significantly impedes the performance of the device. However, there is still potentially room to reduce product cost and simplify processing for this generation of packages, which should include redistribution to expand the pad area.